Emmy in Wonderland
by Partyhard Drunkard XD
Summary: Takes place in 2010 in North Carolina. Anew "Alice" comes to Underland. Story better than summary, believe me! May be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emmy In Wonderland

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Stupid Ideas

Chapter 2: Cheshire

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Chapter 4: A Certain Hatter

Chapter 5: Egos Can Be Dangerous Things

Chapter One: Stupid Ideas

"I make the good girls go bad!" I sang as I jumped around my room, sending tremors through the foundation of the apartment building my family was housed in. Of course the song ended, much to my dismay and Kiss 95.1 went to a six minute long commercial break that left me twiddling my thumbs, staring hopelessly out the window, thinking of what to do. That was until I saw a very peculiar thing. A pure white rabbit in a suit decorated with red hearts, holding a pocket watch, hopping along the snow covered courtyard between apartments.

"What the crap?" I blurted as I reached for my red jacket and matching scarf. "Mom, I'm going outside!" I yelled as I ran past my scatter-brained mother who was hurriedly folding clothes, so she wouldn't burn the chicken she had cooking in the toaster oven. She merely nodded as I opened the door to the outside world, which I rarely ever visited. If you saw my pale skin you would think I was a dead person, especially with my shoulder length brown hair, large brown eyes, and the dark circles beneath them. "Shit!" I hissed as a cold wind hit me in the face.

"Watch it, Emmy." My mother warned, her brown eyes hard and cold at the use of my language.

"Okay. Mother!" I snarled as I started back out to the courtyard. Hoping that the rabbit's tracks would still be visible, since the snow was falling fast, I started to run. Of course, I eventually figured out that was a bad idea, since I quickly tripped over a hidden tree root. "Aaarrrgh!" I yelled in anger, since I needed to find that stupid little bunny. I rolled over, since I was on my face before and saw the snow heading at me from all directions. It was really beautiful, to say the least. I giggled and started to make a snow angel. "Hehe! Snow angel! Snow angel!" I sang, until a pretty good sized piece of snow landed right on my eye. "Ack!" I screeched, frantically rubbing my eyes to clear away any foreign entities. As I was doing this I turned onto my left side, and there was the rabbit's tracks. "Hooray!" I yelled, happily as I leaped to my feet. Even as a fourteen year old I have my moments of child-like insanity. I ran again to where the tracks ended. At an old, dead tree with a large hole at the base. "Huh. It must be its home. I wonder if it would mind my hand coming for a visit." I blabbered to myself. I do that quite a lot. I find it helps to think better. I stupidly stuck my hand in the hole, and when I did I found it didn't have an immediate bottom. "What?" I asked myself, sticking my hand in further. When I did that, I still didn't find a bottom. I decided on another stupid idea then. I stuck my full one hundred pound, oversized, huge head inside the hole, and even after that I leaned in even more. "Must be some big-!" I started, but I fell into the hole in the middle of my sentence! I screamed as I fell past various objects. Lamps, couches, stereos, you name it, it was there! I started to sing my favorite song to try to ease my fright. "Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no! Oh, oh, ah, oh! Oh, oh, ah, BED!!!" I screamed as I saw a rapidly approaching bed! "Stop! Don't hurt ME!!!!" I yelled as my body made contact with the bouncy mattress and was quickly flung off, and sent rapidly down the hole. I saw a floor and it was going to squish me! "Oh boy! I love you Johnny Depp!" I whimpered as I prepared for my death, but surprisingly I wasn't squished into jelly! The floor was quite soft and bouncy. Like jelly! I bounced over to a table and saw a bottle and a key sitting on top of it. I picked up the bottle "What's this?" I wondered aloud. I turned it around and I saw a note. Drink me, it said. I stared, flabbergasted at the insane bottle. "Drink me? I ain't drinking you!" I said; quite angrily as I slammed it back down on the table. I walked, hopelessly around the room, and I found a door. But, it was tiny door. One that even the tiniest mouse couldn't fit through if it was anorexic. "Oh great! Now what do I do?"

Chapter Two: Cheshire

I was pacing uneasily around the odd tiled room, listening to the thumps of the items above me, when I heard someone snigger behind me.

"Who, what, when, where, who?" I mumbled as I half jumped, half spun around. When, I looked around there was no one there. "What the heck?" I breathed. "What is this place haunted or something?" I asked myself, as I looked behind me.

"No. That was me. Are you blind?" A voice said, but this time it was in front of me. It was male, that's all I knew. I spun around once again and found myself face to face with one of the most gorgeous beings I had ever seen. He had tan skin and biceps that looked about as big as my head. Along with that he had white, white teeth and dark brown hair. His face was blank, other than the huge smile he had plastered on it. There were a few things that were odd about him. He had two cat ears and a tail. They were purple with grey stripes. His face had long since lost the smile and had long since gained a look of impatience. "Yo! Lady! Are you awake in there?" He asked, tapping my cheek. This most definitely snapped me back into reality, especially since it was unwanted contact from a complete stranger.

"AAH!!! Don't touch me! Who are you? And where am I?" I screeched, slapping his hand away from me. He cradled his hand against his chest as he looked up at me.

"Ow." He whimpered. Oh, for the love of cheese and crackers!

"Please! It didn't hurt and you didn't answer my questions!" I said lazily, as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He then mimicked me, and added an over exaggerated sigh. I'm gonna kill this kid…cat…thing!

"Fine. This little door is the entrance to Underland, and I'm the iconic Cheshire Cat, happy?" He snapped, as his ears flattened in annoyance and his tail twitched. "You can call me Cheshire or Cat or C.C, if you want." He added, suddenly seeming very friendly, as if he all of a sudden found me attractive.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I asked, stupidly saying what I thought I was thinking. He suddenly hissed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Why would you think that, little oyster?" He growled as he advanced towards me.

"Well, hell!" I mumbled, as I backed up until my back was on a wall and Cheshire was inches away from me. "What's an oyster?" I gulped as I attempted to become part of the wall. Epic Fail.

"Obviously." Cheshire snarled, actually beginning to sound like a cat. I gave him a quizzical look. How did he know that? "I can read minds and you said it." He answered, crossing his arms and backing up a bit. I was a little offended by what he did next. He looked me up and down, practically drooling on himself. I felt like I had on no clothes, like his gaze was going through my outfit and right down to the skin. I felt the need to change the subject.

"So…is there another way to get into Wonderland other than drinking that?" I asked, signaling to the insane "Drink Me" bottle. Cheshire looked back at the table, and grinned mischievously. Oh! Mother of PEARL! What is he THINKING?!

"Let me give you a piggy back ride and you'll find out." He answered, turning back to me, his arms behind him. I exploded.

"WHAT??????????!!!!!!!! Are you SERIOUS???????!!!!!!! I don't trust you enough to even let you look after my mother!!!!!!!" I screamed, charging at him now, but I was taken aback when I found my feet were no longer on the ground. "What the f-?" I growled, I looked down and found Cheshire was holding me by my shoulders with a very angry look on his face. "Oh boy." I murmured to the air.

"Don't even try to attack me again, because I could snap your neck in a millisecond! Got it?" Cheshire roared, shaking me. Man, he is scaring me!

"Oh! I am?" He whispered, looking suddenly worried. I nodded eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. Now can we finish our little journey?"

Chapter 3: The Beginning

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously as my eyebrows shot upwards, "Little journey?" I continued quoting the air as I said "little journey." Cheshire simply nodded and flung me onto his back. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" I stuttered quickly, as I let my feet dangle in the air. I felt, more than heard him sigh.

"We can't get started on said little journey if you don't hold onto me right." He groaned, hoisting me up higher onto his back. I can't believe this, but I almost felt embarrassed by this. I mean I did have my boobs squished up against his back!

"Hold onto you right?" I asked, completely clueless as to what he meant. His head bowed and his body shook as he tried to suppress his laughter. This was a short faze, and he soon regained control on himself.

"Like this." He stated as he grabbed both of my thighs and put them securely around his waist. This was a complete utter surprise to me, and I jumped a little bit as he did this.

"Yipe!" I yipped, feeling very warm in my face. I was sure that I was a red as a tomato. "Don't touch me like that!" I whined, feigning crying.

"Oh, shut up." Cheshire groaned before there was a popping sound and I felt a great tugging sensation. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed bloody murder, not having the slightest clue as to what was happening. Once we had stopped spinning Cheshire let go of my legs and let me fall to the ground, right on my back. I stopped screaming and started laughing instead. When hyper with adrenaline I laugh hilariously. I swear I need to go to a loony bin. I was laughing so hard that I wasn't making a single sound, but for a snort every now and then.

"Wow. You're as mad as he is!" Cheshire mused, sweeping a hand over his hair as he rolled his eyes. This got me laughing even harder for some reason.

"I prefer the term 'mentally hilarious!'" I snorted, trying my best to catch my breath. I don't know where I came up with that. Cheshire picked me up by my shoulders and shook me playfully.

"Keep it together woman!" He yelled, his ears twitching at some distant sound. Apparently that distant sound wasn't a good one because he dropped me and threw me behind a large bush that seemed to have many faces.  
"Stay here. Go to the Hare and the Hatter. Just over that hill in the meadow below." He murmured, leaning close to me. So close that I could smell his breath and feel it on my face. I was looking deep into his eyes and found that I had a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach and found myself leaning closer still to him.

"When do I leave, Chess?" I whispered, feeling the ground shaking because of a very big something running towards us. Tears were forming in my eyes. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave me.

"After the Bandersnatch and I disappear, Emmy." He said, almost lazily as he leaned in, even more. His nose brushed onto mind and his lips grazed mine. It was hardly a kiss, but was still one. "Stay here until that happens. Okay?" He asked, nodding his head, as if hoping to answer for me.

"Okay. Okay." I whispered as a fearsome creature that must have been the Bandersnatch came galloping up closer and closer to us. I freaked. "WHAT is THAT??!!" I screamed as Chess pushed me deeper into the bush as it screeched,

"The Bandersnatch! The Bandersnatch!" The flowers shook in their stalks, and whimpered as if they were babies. The trees were being torn apart by the Bandersnatch's giant claws and jaws, and Chess kept appearing and disappearing, and trying to grab a hold of what I now call 'Big Ugly.' Chess was flung on the ground and I gasped when he was almost crushed by Big Ugly's paw, but he somersaulted out of the way just in time. He ran behind Big Ugly and grabbed his tail. He waved a goodbye to me and disappeared, taking the Bandersnatch with him. I slowly got up from behind my talking bush and realized that the trees weren't trees. They were mushrooms. Huge…mushrooms.

"Now. Over the hill and in the meadow below it. Over the hill and in the meadow below it." I chanted to myself, making my way through the wood that was actually trees. The whole walk I was thinking about Chess, and I knew that it was only the beginning.

Chapter 4: A Certain Hatter

Once I had reached the top of the hill I looked down and saw a ginormous table, or many of them pushed together, and a few people sitting in some chairs. Well, one person and one h- The Hare and the Hatter!

"Hey!" I yelled as I started running down the hill at a great speed. Eventually I tripped and ended up rolling down the hill instead. "Weeee! That was fun!" I giggled as I got up and turned to face the tea party made up of only two beings and a hell of a lot of chairs.

"Who's this?" A squeaky voice said, and I was sure that it wasn't the Hare or the Hatter because they still seemed wrapped up in a conversation about something called a Jabberwocky, someone called Alice, and something called the Frabulous Day. I gasped when I saw a little mouse creature staring at me with wild eyes. When I didn't answer she took out a tiny sword and jabbed my finger with it.

"Ow! Um, I'm Emmy Roland from up the rabbit hole." I stammered, wringing my hands nervously as I looked down at my outfit. My hot pink tank top, fuchsia cropped jacket, neon green and orange skinny jeans, sky blue high-tops, the red jacket and scarf, and my Hot Topic black choker necklace and top hat were trashed with grass stains. "Awww! SHIT! This was my favorite f-ing outfit and now it's trashed!" I yelled, getting a slight English accent in my speech. The mouse gasped at me and the Hare and the Hatter were drawn out of their conversation. I have to say. The Hare was, well, a Hare! And the Hatter, well, he looked…oddly sexy! He had a giant top hat on, it was so worn that the leather was poking out from underneath the green felt, he had this huge poof of bright orange hair (tons more orange than my pants), and neon green eyes (my pants looked dull compared to these). On the hat there were numerous nick-knacks and a pink scarf. I found I liked this guy's sense of style. He was badly mis-matched. Like me!

"Who are you again? Would you like some tea?" He asked, not giving me time to answer either question because he soon started pouring me some tea without waiting for me to say yes or no.

"I'm Emmy Roland. And yes I would like some tea. I love tea. TEA!!!!!" I went on, on a word rampage. I blinked twice and smiled a very toothy grin after I was done.

"Well, good! It's Earl Grey." He announced, as he stood up on the table, walked on it and gave the tea to me.

"I love Earl Grey!" I squealed before I took a quick taste and found it had the right amount of sugar in it. "You're the Hatter, right?" I asked as he sat down in the chair next to me. He nodded, and I smiled. "I knew because of your hat!" I said, tapping its brim. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. Then, his face lit up even more, if that was possible.

"Do you know Alice?" He asked, hopefully, practically jumping in his chair. My mind was clouded with confusion. Alice who?

"Who?" I asked in a very stupid tone, and the Hatter's smile faded and was replaced by a look of sadness.

"Alice. The Alice from up the rabbit hole." He told me, his voice becoming fainter with each word. A sad thought clouded my mind.

"When was she last here?" I wondered out loud, trying to have a comforting tone in my voice. Whoever Alice is or was, the Hatter must have a very strong feeling towards her.

"Six months ago, I think. Me and Marchy were just talking about how she slayed the Jabberwocky and got the Bloody Big Head banished to the outlands. She must still be up where you are." He answered, in a very helpless and hopeless tone. Poor guy.

"Do you know what year it was in our world? Up there?" I questioned again, trying to maintain my composure. Hatter's face was so torn and heartbroken that I just wanted to cry, yet try to comfort him in any way.

"I think she said once. It-it-it…was…eighteen ninety six?" He stuttered, tears forming in his large eyes. I gasped. She was not still in my world! No she was not! I delicately put my hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him with tears about ready to be streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Mr. Hatter. But, um Alice, is well, she's, um, she's dead." I cried, still trying to control my emotions. I didn't dare look at the Hatter because I would surely go into a mad explosion of crying and heartbreak for the poor guy. _Why am I acting like this? I don't even know him or Alice! This is all so friggin confuzzling!_ I thought shaking my head a minuscule amount. The mouse, Hare, and the Hatter were deathly silent until there was a commotion in the trees around the tea table and a shrill screech. I assumed the worst: Big Ugly.

"It's Mr. Big Ugly Bandersnatcher thingy!" I yelped, diving beneath the table, saying "Duck for cover! Duck for cover!" The screech ensued again and it was followed by the rattling of chains.

"No. It is not, young Emmy. I know that screech from anywhere." Hatter spoke in a thick Irish brogue, pulling me out from underneath the table, and setting me back in my chair. "That would be the Bloody Big Head, and the Knave!" He growled, still having the brogue, as he pulled a sword from a scabbard on his belt.

Chapter 5:

Egos Can Be Dangerous Things

"Who's the Bloody Big Head? And who's the Knave?" I called as Hatter went stomping into the woods towards the sound. It was silent, save for the sound of my and the other's breathing.

"This is the Bloody Big Head, whose head is not so big anymore. And that is the Knave." Hatter answered, the brogue gone, pulling two people out of the woods. The first was a woman, whom I assumed to be the so called Bloody Big Head, and the second was a man, whom I assumed to be the Knave.

"Let go of me! Let GO!!!!" The woman screamed, trying to wrestle out of Hatter's grip. She proved to be weak, and very fragile. Probably from being banished, after all. The man merely looked as though he would rather be dead than here. Hatter's eyes turned a blazing orange color and he yanked the woman to a stop, which caused the man to stop, because they were shackled together.

"Stop your fruitless struggling already, Iracebeth. It is only very annoying, and not working for my anger issues or yours." He ordered, the brogue returning, as he stared Iracebeth right in the eyes. Her face lost its color and she swayed forward a little bit.

"I don't feel very good, Hatter." She murmured, bowing her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

"We haven't eaten in a week." The man continued for her in a bleak monotone of a voice.

"The queen said not to show you any kindness or even talk to you, so you're lucky I'm doing that." Hatter snarled at the man.

"Please, Tarrant." Iracebeth pleaded, swinging her face back up to look into his eyes before she collapsed forward into him. Hatter or Tarrant's face turned from one of anger to one of sympathy. His eyes turned back to neon green and he took out his sword again, while trying to keep Iracebeth from falling on the ground.

"Hatter don't!" I screamed as he raised the sword, but I was relieved when he cut the shackles instead of her. He lifted Iracebeth up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Damn." He mused as he did so. "She's as light as a feather. Are you sure you haven't been starving her for more than a week, Stayne?" Hatter called over his shoulder as he opened the door to a house I hadn't noticed before. It was old and looked like it had Hare ears on it.

"Come on Emmy. I'll need your help." Hatter called, and I followed him faithfully into the house and closed the door behind me.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the odd little house, I followed Hatter to a small room with a bed, nightstand, and dresser inside. I closed the door behind me and turned to see what was happening. Hatter was laying Iracebeth down on the bed, and taking off his blue jacket. I walked over to the two and laid a hand on Iracebeth's forehead. I gasped when I felt how cold it was.

"She's freezing." I murmured to no one in particular. Hatter nodded a look of pure disgust on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting across from him on the bed.

"I'm helping her!" He snarled, the brogue returning once again. It was getting really annoying!

"Will you stop that?!" I moaned, rolling my head in a big circle. He glanced up from Iracebeth a confused look on his face.

"Stop what?" He whimpered, his eyebrows knitting together. Before I could answer Iracebeth stirred, quite violently, and moaned. Both our heads snapped towards her and saw there was sweat pouring from every pore in her face and her expression was pained. I dared to reach out to her, but Hatter stopped me.

"What? She needs to wake up, she's having a nightmare! She needs to wake up, calm down, and eat something!" I shouted in merely a whisper. Hatter's eyes turned the blazing orange color again, and he glared at me.

"What she needs is to suffer. Just a little bit after what she did to Underland!" He answered coolly. I was appalled.

"I think she's suffered quite enough!" I gasped as I shook her awake.

Iracebeth gasped and shuddered, but eventually opened her eyes and stared at both me and Hatter. She smiled, she had a beautiful smile.

"I knew you would do it, Tarrant. Thank you." She said her voice rough and hoarse. Surprisingly enough she pulled Hatter into a hug, which he didn't return. He merely stared at the wall in front of him and glared, but he didn't pull away.

"She doesn't seem very evil. What did she do to Wonderland?" I asked in a very curious tone, my head tilting to one side. Iracebeth glanced up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You talk like Alice. Stupid Alice! She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head, which was normal sized.

"Um, I thought you said she was the 'Bloody Big Head.'" I said to Hatter who was frozen stiff from the hug from Iracebeth. He jumped a little bit, and looked at me, no emotion in his eyes at all.

"She was. Apparently her head miraculously shrunk."He answered, somewhat sarcastic. Iracebeth nodded.

"It did. Egos can be a dangerous thing, you know." She said matter-of-factly. Hatter snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Right. Come on, Emmy." He sneered as he started for the door, and I once again followed him like a lost puppy. "Goodnight, Iracebeth." Hatter murmured very quietly as he closed the door, and I heard as I walked away, a very soft reply.

"Goodnight, Tarrant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Breakfast at the Tea Table

After I had gotten myself all comfy in a nice, snug bed, in a nice, snug room, I was out like a light. I awoke from my deep slumber with a smile on my face, and a growling stomach.

"Urgh!" I groaned, rolling over onto my pained belly, hoping it would somehow ease the pain. Instead it made it worse. "Stupid mother of pearling stomach! Stop hurting!" I growled, whipping the covers off me, and slapping my tummy. Soon after that a very happy Hatter barged into my room as I was glaring at my stomach. "Go away! It's too early!" I yelled, throwing the covers back over my head. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"No it's not. Breakfast is ready and on the table." He contradicted, having a slight lisp in his speech.

"So wh-! Breakfast? I'm coming!" I argued, questioned, and yelped all in one sentence! I leaped out from under the covers and accidentally tackled Hatter.

"Oomph! Alice what are you doing?" He scolded in a slightly strangled voice, because I was on top of him. I was slightly confused. He called me Alice! I rolled off him and stood up.

"Hatter." I whispered, trying to sound light, even though I was angry and confused. "I'm not Alice. I'm Emmy!" I said, in a somewhat pleading voice, as though pleading him not to do it again. His face drooped as he got onto his knees.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He whimpered, his voice cracking. I bent and helped him up by his mid drift. I realized I was acting like someone like another time, Mrs. Lovett to be precise.

"Great useless lump." I mumbled to the air, as I walked him to the tea table outside. I sat him down at the head of the table, and proceeded to make him a strong cup of tea. I purposefully added no sugar, so the bitter taste would wake him of the daze he was in.

I gave him the sugar-less tea and he took a sip. His eyes widened and he coughed until he gagged.

"Bloody hell! What's in that?" He rasped, as he wiped tears out of his eyes. I heard a dainty giggle behind me. I turned and saw Iracebeth with a hand over her mouth, her body shaking as she tried not to laugh.

"What's in that?" She mocked Hatter, as she pointed to imaginary tea in front of her. She fully succumbed to the laughter this time and so did Mallymkun, Stanye, and Thackery, who were more or less quiet until then.

Hatter, however, was everything but happy. His eyes were going way past orange and to a deep red color now.

"Oi! Shut the bloody hell up, you bunch of useless bilge rats!" He snarled in a deep, Irish brogue, deeper than ever before. He pointed a finger at Iracebeth, "Especially you." Iracebeth's face lost its smile, and she glared at Hatter with a new found hatred.

"Bite me, Tarrant Hightopp." She snarled, narrowing her brown eyes into tiny slits, her red hair seeming even redder. He narrowed his red eyes in return, and I awkwardly bit into a Danish, my eyes darting back and forth between Hatter and Iracebeth.

Hatter stood and slowly started towards Iracebeth, practically baring his teeth at her.

"Gladly, my queen." He said both sarcastically and coolly. Iracebeth lost her look of smug joy turned to a look of fear. He stopped in front of her and pulled her to her feet and looked her in the eyes, his face very close to hers. "But, I won't." He finished his lisp back, his eyes returning to their original color. She wrenched herself away from his grip and took her plate back into the house, slamming the door with a bang, but not before everyone heard her sob.

Stayne got up and followed her into the house.

"Raccie, come back! It's okay! I'm here." He called, obviously trying to win her heart back. He was thrown back out of the house as Iracebeth screamed wordlessly in anger.

"Get out! Stay out! No one come in, or off with your head!" She screamed as she sobbed, returning to her old habits. "Please! Please." She sobbed as she rushed back into the house, leaving everyone in awe. Well, that was an eventful breakfast at the tea table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Apologies

No one's Point of View.

"Hatter! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mallymkun scolded, slamming her miniature sword on the table. "She was actually starting to make herself at home, and then you go ahead and churn up her feelings!" She continued, glaring at Hatter angrily. Stayne looked even angrier.

"You have no clue how much that hurt her! She didn't even cry when her Jabberwocky was slayed." He growled, punching the table, as though it had insulted him.

"Hatter." Said a softer voice, one that was trying to be nice. "Maybe you should apologize." Emmy said, trying to reason with the still slightly angry Tarrant. He rounded on her, his eyes turning the blazing orange color again.

"I will not! I meant every word that I said. I hate her!" He snarled the brogue rearing its ugly head again. Emmy shook her head and sighed.

"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't have softened up." She murmured and Hatter's gaze turned back to their normal green color. "Come on." Emmy said, walking him to the house, "I'll go in with you."

"Okay." Tarrant sighed, as they entered the house. Then came a very sad response to that.

"Go away." Iracebeth mumbled staring distantly into the fireplace, which was burning rather viscously.

"No. Hatter needs to tell something to you." Emmy said confidently as she took a step back from Tarrant, nodding her head when he looked back at her, telling him to just say it.

Tarrant sat down next to Iracebeth and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, which she, predictably, shook off.

"I'm sorry, Raccie. For making you sad, and reminding you about what happened. I'm sorry." Tarrant mumbled, forcing a lopsided smile at the end of his sentence. Iracebeth merely glared at him, and turned away.

"I don't believe you." She said in a very far away voice, as though in a different world in her mind. That's when Emmy stepped in.

"Oh, but he is. He meant all that he just said. Don't you go hurting his feelings now." She argued lightly stepping up behind her.

Iracebeth turned around and looked up at Emmy and behind her to Hatter, who smiled again.

"Okay." She smiled, as she got up and sat down next to Tarrant. "Apology accepted, Tarrant." She purred contentedly as she laid a head down on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, and laid his head on hers.

"See? All better." Emmy announced, "I'm smart." Tarrant giggled.

"Yes, you are." He agreed.

"Now let's see if we can keep it this way." Iracebeth laughed, as she readjusted her head on Tarrant's shoulder.

"I'll try my best." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you better." Raccie threatened. At that Emmy left the two staring at the fire, savoring their newfound friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8: The Jealous Knave and Surprises

To my one faithful reviewer and reader Alex,

Thank you for all the reviews, they are so nice! I love the fact that you take up your time to read and review my story! And sometimes they give me ideas, too! At first, I didn't want Tarrant to apologize to Iracebeth, but after your review about that chapter, I changed my mind! Thank you sooooooooooo much!

, aka Brandi! 

Iracebeth's Point of View.

I hummed the "Lobster Quadrille" to myself as I got up from the sofa and walked to the window. I pulled back the curtains and stared at the tea table where, earlier that day, Tarrant and I had an awful fight.

"_Will you walk a little faster said the whiting to the snail, there's a porpoise close behind us, treading on my tail_." Tarrant sang in time to my humming as he walked up behind me and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled down at him and continued with the song.

"_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance! They are waiting on the shingle – will you come and join the dance?_" I sang as I rocked forward and back ever so slightly, and I could feel Tarrant sliming into the crook of my neck. I do have to say, as a friend he is a bit of a hugger and loves having people close to him. I was a little bit uncomfortable, so I decided to stop what I was doing and walk away from the window, leaving him to topple into it. He had his full weight on me, you see. Not that I minded, I was a very strong woman.

We walked outside and back to our respective spots at the tea table. Mine between Stayne and Thackery, and his being at the head with Emmy and Mallymkun by his sides. Stayne turned a glower in my direction.

"Well! What got up your ass?" I asked him in an impatient tone. Even though I was not queen anymore, I was still very impatient! Stayne shrugged and grumbled something that sounded like 'nothing' and continued on with sipping his tea. I rolled my eyes and looked to Emmy, since she had been out here with him.

"I don't know. He was fine until you and Hatter walked up to the window." She answered, without me even asking the question. _The window? _I asked myself in my head. _Oh._ I realized as I took an awkward sip in my tea, the singing and the smiling and the thing when he put his head on my shoulder.

"Stayne." I started and he glared in my direction, "Are you…jealous?" I asked, hesitating on the word 'jealous.' He stopped breathing and blinked a few times. "Don't you dare lie to me." I warned, giving him my Underland famous glare.

"Um. Yes?" He said, as if it were a question. I gasped and poured my tea over the top of his greasy black hair, and he froze. "OOOOW!!!" He roared, jumping up and away from me.

"What? The tea wasn't even hot!" I screamed to get over his voice, because he was roaring like a wild tiger.

"You know how sensitive my skin is!" He whimpered, dabbing his face with a handkerchief. I was speechless; he did NOT have sensitive skin!

"You are always assuming the wrong things and trying to make everyone feel sorry for you! We are NOT!!!" I yelled, standing up and stalking to him like an animal of prey.

"I didn't mean-!" He started but I silenced him with a hard slap to the face, so hard he stumbled back a step. Everyone gasped.

"Tell me what exactly you meant! Tell me!" I ordered, stamping my foot.

"For the sensitive skin part, I meant the scar." He said, signaling to the long scar across his face, "As for the jealousy, it looked like; you two were, um, sort of, what's the word? Involved? Just a little bit?" He stammered, uneasily sitting his shit filled ass back down next to me.

"You…thought…we…were…involved." I growled, leaning forward, so my face was in his.

"Yes." The fool answered, even though it wasn't even a question. I gasped and smacked the back of his head, making his nose go straight into the strawberry pudding. He slowly got up from the pudding and turned to face me. A burst of laughter sounded from across the table, followed by many snorts, I could only guess it was Tarrant. I'd know that mad man's laugh anywhere! Emmy then succumbed to her own laughing fit, which was almost identical to Tarrant's and I followed suit and soon the whole table was laughing hilariously, including Stayne.

"I think I've gone 'round the bend! Officially!" I managed to gasp between laughs, as I fell out of my chair, and landed smack on my fat ass-ass.

"What is this?" A very girly voice said from the clearing. I would know that voice better than Tarrant's laugh.

It was my darling bitch sister. Mirana. Well, that's a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Tarrant's Point of View.

"You." Raccie breathed, narrowing her eyes into very mean looking slits. _Oh dear. This is going to be a nasty one. _I thought, my green eyes glancing from Raccie to Mirana.

"What are you doing here, Iracebeth?" Mirana hissed, daintily making her way over to the tea table where everyone was silent as the grave, not moving a muscle.

"I hadn't eaten in a week, so Stayne and I made our way past the guards and walked wherever our feet took us. Which was here." Raccie explained, crossing her arms over her chest, childishly. I decided to intervene, since I could see the fight that was going to break out.

"Um, may I speak, My Queen?" I asked nervously, shaking like a leaf. When no one answered I cleared my throat, and smiled stupidly to get their attention. Mirana looked at me and shook her head.

"No." She stated, turning her head back to Iracebeth's. I gasped and pouted, but I soon heard another answer.

"Yes, you may. Don't listen to her, she's just put out that I'm not dead." It was Iracebeth and she was obviously in a piss of a mood. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I began, but Mirana held up a hand for me to be silent. I waved it away, "Mirana, I wasn't even talking to you in the first place and Raccie was in really bad shape when she came and I just had to help." I blabbered, taking a deep breath when I was done with my speech. I was sure that I was a deep blue color from lack of air. _Goodness gracious! Mira is turning into the bad guy here. She thinks the kingdom is all hers, but it's still Raccie's. At least some of it is. Why don't they just share it? Why can't they get along? Why can't they be nice to each other? Why can't they-?_

"Tarrant. What did you say?" Mira hissed, tearing her gaze from Iracebeth to me, also interrupting my mind babble, which was rapidly approaching frantic mode. Frantic mode. I like that.

"I said that she was in such bad shape that I just had to help." I recalled, actually saying what I had said before, word for word. I was quite impressed with myself, I do have to say.

"No before that." She said with a wave of her hand, as she leaned over the table.

"Okay." I said, trying to avoid the real answer as much as possible, so I wouldn't get sent to the Outlands myself.

"After that." Mira said in a slightly impatient tone, leaning slightly more over the table. Iracebeth looked back and lipped "Don't say it or she'll send you to you know where." I gulped and decided to lie. I wasn't very good at lying. But Mira believes everyone.

"I didn't say anything after that." I said in a nervously strained voice, averting my eyes from hers, and leaning into the back of my chair. Mira sighed and got up from the table. She paced to where Raccie was and got down to her level.

"I'm sorry, but the best choice for you two is to go back to the Outlands. Of course, the choice is yours, but you will suffer the consequences if you don't." Mira whispered in a sugar sweet voice, barely concealing the threat. Raccie knew that there was a threat there, and didn't like it. At all. Zilch. Nada. Negativora!

"I should…" Raccie snarled before she continued, "RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!!!!!" She screeched before she grabbed a hold of Mira's neck and started snapped it back and forth, obviously trying to break it.

Thackery, Emmy, and Mallymkun gasped, but I just stared, bewildered at the scene. I didn't see what Stayne was doing, but I was sure he was laughing with all his might at the confrontation. Mira made this retching sound every time Iracebeth snapped her neck back and forth. She was actually turning blue. Once, again I was the one to intervene. I was sure my eyes were red again, because no one hurts Mira. No one!

I stalked towards Iracebeth and grabbed her shoulder. I squeezed with so much force that she blacked out and collapsed at Mirana's feet. Mira caught her breath and looked to me.

"You are a big contradiction. You know that?" She asked, rubbing her sore neck.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. She laughed a very strained laugh.

"I know what you said before. And now you're saving me." She stated, smiling slightly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10: What Friends Are For

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm ashamed! I had a busy weekend, and an even busier week, so don't hate me! This chapter will be longer than usual, so beware of that!

Stayne's Point of View.

I stopped laughing at Mirana being strangled, and started snarling at the Hatter when he made Raccie pass out. Emmy, the March Hare, and the Dormouse all started laughing when I snarled, but I silenced them with a look that had Emmy running into the house, slamming the door behind her. I chuckled for a moment, but that was replaced by a feeling of hatred for the Hatter, once again. I snarled and stalked to where Mirana and Tarrant were jabbering away like wild monkeys.

"Stayne. What are you doing?" Mirana inquired as I took my sword out of its scabbard. I smiled evilly and answered even more evilly.

"This." I snarled as I made to swing my sword down on Hatter's head, but he ducked out of the way just in time. I grunted as he brought his sword up to meet mine.

"We don't want to start this again, do we?" Tarrant asked, clearly referring to when we fought as Alice slayed the Jabberwocky. I remembered beings so close to death. If Alice hadn't killed the Jabberwocky when she did, I would have gotten a sword through my head. I grimaced at the memory. I wasn't ready to fight, but Tarrant took advantage of that, and raised his sword above his head, ready to give the finishing blow…until a shrill voice interrupted it. I may love her, but I despise her voice. So shrill. Once again I was so damn close to death, and I missed it. Thank God for that!

"Why are to men fighting over me!?!" Iracebeth screamed, flailing her arms around wildly. While doing this she accidentally kicked Hatter in the shin, making him drop the sword, making the sword go straight into my foot.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGH!!!!!!" I roared, yanking the sword out of my foot, and shoving it into the ground, by the leg of a chair. I moaned and sat on the ground, by the now sitting up Iracebeth.

"My foot." I whimpered, trying to massage the pain out of the limb. It did not work in the slightest.

"WHY did you make me PASS OUT!?!?!!!" Raccie screamed at Tarrant as he tried to get a word in, but she just smacked him on the back of the head when he tried.

"I didn't mean to, I was just really angry." He mumbled looking at his shoes, "Wasn't I Mira?" He looked over to where Mirana was standing, as did all of us, but she was gone. _Good riddance! Don't come back!_ I thought, narrowing my eyes just in case she was hiding in the trees.

"Well! Would you look at that! She's not here to cover for you! So tell me the truth!" She blabbered on and on. _Her. Voice. Is. So. Annoying! _I thought, resisting the urge to cover my ears. Hatter looked at Iracebeth with soft eyes, and she immediately calmed down. _Hey! What is up here? Why is he looking at my Raccie like that?!_ I yelled in my head, because I knew that if I said it out loud, I would have gotten beaten up by both of them.

"I did." He whispered, sounding on the verge of tears.

Iracebeth's attention was suddenly on his leg, where she had kicked him. There was actually a cut in his pants and his skin from the heel of her shoe.

"We have to get that cleaned up." She said, hurriedly getting up and, helping him up. As they started to walk to the house I got up too.

"Raccie!" I called, and she turned around, "Can you help me first? I mean a sword was put through my foot." She turned half to the house, half to me. Obviously trying to figure out what to do. She sighed and told Tarrant to sit down for a little bit. She rushed over to me, holding her tattered skirts up as she ran.

"Thanks." I murmured, as she walked me slowly to the house. Once inside I had to blink to adjust my eyes. I looked to my right and saw Emmy by the window. She looked at me, and I was staring at her. Which definitely freaked her out because she yelped and ran back outside.

"Sit down." She said sternly, as she went to get some cleaning supplies. She came back with an armful of rags, water, and other doohickeys. She bent down and quickly took off my shoe, to look at the damage. I didn't feel like looking at it, and I could tell she didn't either.

"How does it look?" I asked, feeling her touch my foot, which was probably covered in blood.

"Bloody and swollen." She answered, taking a wet rag, and dabbing the wound with it. When she got to the hole in my foot, she paused and sighed.

"It's deeper than I thought. I guess I do have to use this." She said to herself as she reached for something. It was a bottle. She opened it up, and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt." She mumbled, as she poured the substance into my foot.

"HOLY SON OF A BITCH!!!" I screamed, trying to shake the stinging, foaming substance out of my foot, but it only made it sting worse. All this time Raccie was saying she was sorry over and over again.

Once the stinging died away she took some gauze and wrapped my foot in it.

"From what I've heard, this will need to be changed every few days, but if it feels uncomfortable for you at all, you can tell me, and I will fix it." She said, concern dripping from every word, "Okay?"

"Okay." She went to leave, but I stopped her, "Thank you." Raccie smiled, and bent over, so she was at eye level with me.

"It's what friends are for." She smiled, and then she kissed my cheek, and hurried back out the door, leaving me to smile in my bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11: Firsts

No one's Point of View.

Iracebeth hurried out of the door, leaving Stayne smiling in the stupidest way imaginable. She saw Tarrant sitting contentedly on the chair she had left him in, and smiled. She loved the way he looked so at ease, even though he was probably in some sort of pain.

"Tarrant!" She said in a sing-song voice tapping his shoulder impatiently, even though she was perfectly patient. She just wanted to annoy him. His head snapped around and he smiled a toothy grin, revealing a large gap in his teeth.

"Oh! Hello! Ready to fix me now?" He asked in a hopeful voice, his eyebrows shooting up. Iracebeth nodded, and helped him up from the chair. Or she tried to, anyway. The chair he was sitting in seemed to develop a mind of its own, and swiveled around, making Iracebeth trip and fall right into Tarrant. Right into his lips actually. Raccie fell right into his lips, meaning that they accidentally kissed. Everyone around the table hooted and hollered, as Tarrant and Iracebeth hurriedly disconnected their lips, and made disgusted faces at each other.

Raccie fell to the ground, and pouted.

"Stupid chair! BLECH!!!" She screeched, vigorously wiping her lips, before she spat into the forest. Tarrant was just as red as a beet, and looking very embarrassed. He started to look down at the ground, not even realizing Iracebeth was there. Then WHAM!!!! There she was! From the angle he was at he got a pretty nice look down the front of her dress. His eyes widened and he jumped.

"Oh GEEZ!!!!!!" He yelled, running to the other side of the table, shaking his head ferociously, trying very hard to clear away the image of Iracebeth's chest. Iracebeth gasped and she hewld her hands in front of her bosom.

"You didn't!" She screamed incredulously, looking at Tarrant with wide eyes. He turned even redder and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to! It's just that I was embarrassed and I looked down and there you were!" He explained in a scared sounding voice. Iracebeth slowly got up from her position on the ground, as the wind picked up. She was milking it on purpose. Daring Tarrant to look at her again. The wind made her hair flow in front of her face and her dress show off her legs. Then she suddenly ran over to Tarrant, taking him by surprise. She pressed her lips against his with so much force that he stumbled backwards and fell down. Tarrant was in so much shock that he couldn't register his brain to do anything, even though Raccie was kissing him with so much passion that it would rival newly married couples on their honey moons. The thing was he **was** doing something. He just didn't know it. It was pure instinct what he was doing. His hands were placed securely on her waste and hers on his shoulders. Emmy giggled.

"Well, then! That's a first! Right?" She giggled, taking careful steps back to the house with everyone else.

"Right."

_Awkward_! Thought Emmy as she stumbled into the dark living room, while everyone else went to their rooms.

"Hello Emmy." A voice said. Emmy gasped and turned around. It was Stayne. He looked very sad.

"Oh! Hello Stayne! How's your foot?" She asked in a cheery tone, sitting down across from him.

"It's decent." He sighed, putting his head down on his shoulder.

"That looks uncomfortable." Emmy commented, getting up to try and find a pillow or something. As she did this she stopped by the window and peeked outside. Tarrant and Iracebeth had switched positions and were half underneath the table.

"Please stay there. It's blocking my view of **them**." Stayne pleaded in a most pitiful voice. Emmy looked over at him, at first confused. Then the realization sunk in. He loved her, and she didn't love him back. She loved Tarrant. And Tarrant loved her. Then, Stayne did something that shocked the hell out of Emmy. He started to cry. Really cry. Bad.

"Awwww! Stayne don't cry!" Emmy comforted, rushing to his side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and put her head on his other shoulder. He continued to cry for the longest time with Emmy singing "Hush Little Baby" to him.

After about an hour Emmy looked up at the window and saw that Tarrant and Iracebeth were completely clothed and cleaning up the mess they had made of the table, since they had been on top of it for a good half hour. Emmy giggled when Tarrant threw tea at Raccie, and she retaliated with hurling a Danish at his head. Emmy's giggly mood vanished when they started kissing and rolling around on the ground again. Then, Emmy saw something or someone that she had been waiting for. Cheshire.

There he was running up to the tea table with an utterly amused look on his face. Iracebeth's surprised scream practically shook the house, as she hurried to cover herself up with Tarrant humongous top hat. When that failed she just turned red and crawled under the table.

"I'm sorry Stayne, but I have to go." Emmy whispered, and he nodded. She then ran full speed past Tarrant, who was trying to get his hat back, and right to Chess, who was smiling widely.

"Emmy!" He gasped, as he twirled her around in a big circle.

"Yes!" She yelled, happily. She threw her hands in the air, and brought them down to the sides of Chess's face. They both leaned forward and BAM!!!!! They shared a real kiss. A long, passionate one. _Another first! This day is full of firsts!_


End file.
